1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant garment band apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement about a torso portion of an individual for securement of infant garments to the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant tee shirts and diapers due to the physiological configuration of infants are prone to displacement relative to the infant, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a securement band apparatus to maintain proper positioning of infant garments relative to the infant. Prior art support structure is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,682 to Hall setting forth a suspender structure for supporting pants and the like to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,897 to Young sets forth a hockey garter belt wherein a flexible belt includes band members directed downwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,069 to Hall sets forth a garter belt structure utilizing downwardly directed support bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,489 to Greenwood sets forth a garment support structure utilizing a garment mounting a suspender-like member directed downwardly therefrom for securement to a diaper and the like about an infant.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved infant garment band apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.